


understanding

by ryuuzaou



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Glasses!Tanuma, M/M, Youkai!Natsume, its 4 am and this is silly mindless cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuzaou/pseuds/ryuuzaou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, it’s this time of sunset. The sun is at the perfect point in the sky to cast sunlight directly onto the pond, a scattered reflection dancing across the rocks. Natsume sighs, reaching out a hand for a koi to slip up against like a fond cat.</p><p>Then the temple door opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	understanding

**Author's Note:**

> there are literally 3 other tabs open of chapters of fics i need to finish and yet here i am writing about these goofballs

Natsume has come to terms with being among the unseen. He doesn’t like it, doesn’t fully accept it, but he’s come to terms with it, at least. That’s what he tells Madara—sorry, _Sensei_ —and tries to tell himself, anyway.

In all honesty, he loves humans. They’re interesting. They live such dynamic lives, full of different opportunities. Natsume watches them, watches as their decisions create forks in their path, new routes constantly sprouting with each new realization. The roads of human lives glow faintly with a shade that matches their fate; these colorful trails have ever only been visible to Natsume, even though he’ll insist to anyone that he’s nothing special. Unfortunately, Natsume can only see the existence of these paths, not the destinations. He sees the ends, sometimes, if a human’s pursuit is useless, or if one is old enough.

He can sometimes see the paths of youkai, too, but they never glow, not the way humans’ do. They glitter, as if dusted with powder, but have no light. Sometimes, when Natsume is lonely or bored or wants to amuse a handful of wandering youkai, he’ll tell them of their path: the color, and of any upcoming forks or sudden twists.

Madara-sensei would go on and on about how it’s a waste of the only useful power he had. When Natsume countered that it was the only way he could put it to use at all, his tone sharp but a touch sad, Madara would simply heave a sigh and twitch his ears.

Years were spent where Natsume did nothing but pick a human with a complicated road and try to help guide them down the one that gleamed brightest for them. But humans and youkai live on separate planes of this world’s reality, and soon enough, Natsume would decide to take a break for a while. There have been times he’d gone decades without interacting with humans, but likewise, he’s spent just as long or longer meandering unseen among the ranks of them.

Currently, Natsume resides with Madara, a youkai he’s known for over a century now. They live in a forest near a small human town. It’s lush and large, filled with old shrines and flowery clearings, beautiful even in seasons’ passings. Humans walk through, on paths many have tread upon before them, but not often. Every time one reaches a certain point, deeper within the forest than many dare, Natsume does his best to turn them around. There are dangerous youkai hidden in the heart of the forest, youkai that would not hesitate to snatch a human for a snack. Madara makes jokes about doing so, but always huffs and looks away when he sees Natsume’s glare.

Just when Natsume assumes that he’s explored the forest in its entirety, he and Madara come across a large temple that seems newer than the shrines, almost as if… in use. Natsume shakes off the idea. It’s too far into the forest for a human to be living on these grounds. Still, he’s taken a liking to the area, especially the pond in the yard, and decides to stay a while. When he tells Madara so, the larger youkai yawns and says he can do what he’d like, but stays with him nonetheless.

It’s early evening when Natsume makes his way back from the inner forest to the temple. He’d spent the day herding younger, newer youkai out of hunting grounds of the powerful ones in the forest depths, and wants nothing more than to soak his legs in the cool pond water. While shallow, when Natsume sits the water is up to his waist, so it’s enough to be soothing. He’d found some old bread left on a tiny shrine on his way back, so he’d taken it with him to feed to the fish.

Ah, it’s this time of sunset. The sun is at the perfect point in the sky to cast sunlight directly onto the pond, a scattered reflection dancing across the rocks. Natsume sighs, reaching out a hand for a koi to slip up against like a fond cat.

Then the temple door opens.

Natsume startles only slightly; he hadn’t expected any residents, but the pond is one of his realm, and should be concealed from human eyes. This is why he does not hesitate in staring up at the human of the temple.

He’s tall, with a broad but still lanky sort of build, dark hair falling into his eyes as he squints at the yard. He stares hard at the pond, and Natsume is almost convinced he can see it, until the human turns away, back toward the inside. Instead of going in, however, he looks at the corner of the ceiling, where the pond’s reflection is, then back to the pond.

“Is someone there?” he calls, and Natsume blinks. Then he remembers that his shadow is as clear as the fishes’, and he understands.

A fish skims against Natsume’s thigh, and he strokes its side absentmindedly as it glides past. “If only they could see me,” he sighs, gazing at the human. “I’d love to talk with him a little. You’re great and all, fishes, but I get lonely sometimes.”

To Natsume’s astonishment, the human actually takes a step out onto the deck, eyes trained on Natsume’s invisible form. “I need my glasses,” he says, and hurries back inside. Before Natsume can relax again, he’s back, this time with blockish glasses with lenses that look almost warped.

And then the human gasps, and meets Natsume’s eyes, and hops down onto the grass, approaching the pond.

“He can’t see me,” Natsume mumbles to the fish, “can he?”

“You’re not human,” says the human, and Natsume literally backpedals, scooting backward in the water with the grace of one that has been alive for three years rather than three hundred. And the human has the gall to _laugh._

A human, laughing at something Natsume’s done. He almost wants to cry.

“You really can see me? Can you hear me, too?” Natsume asks, all the hope in his voice that he’s always had, ever since the first one that could almost, _almost_ see him.

The human nods. Their eyes are still locked. “Yeah, I… I can. Barely, but yeah.”

“Oh my gods _,_ ” mutters Natsume. Then he lets out a burst of hysterical laughter. “Oh my _gods!_ ” He leaps to his feet, which is much more difficult than it seems like it should have been, and dusts off his yukata, the water droplets all darting back to the pond.

The instant drying seems to have surprised the human, because he appears to be quite taken aback, staring now at Natsume’s legs. Then he meets his eyes again, like now that they’ve connected, he can’t stand to look away for long. “My name is Tanuma,” says the human, lips curling into a wide smile. “What can I call you?”

“Natsume,” he replies, and feels compelled to smile back. “I didn’t realize anyone lived here.”

The human—Tanuma—turns toward the shrine. “I only just moved in a few days ago, with my father.”

“How odd,” Natsume murmurs, stepping close to the human and staring hard into his eyes. Even in the fading light, Natsume is close enough to see him blush. “I couldn’t sense you much from a distance, but now that I know you’re here, I feel like I could pick your presence out from miles away.” He reaches up a hand to place over Tanuma’s heart, where his spirit’s concentration is highest, and closes his eyes. “It’s warm.”

Tanuma’s face is very, very red now, and yet, he still can’t bring himself to look away from the youkai in front of him. Natsume’s inner eye sees that the human has come up with an idea, an incredibly influential one, so much so that it tears his path in two so suddenly it’s almost violent. One path sways gently to one side, a little more so than it had been before, while the other path jolts away, and although the latter’s curves are harsher and more abundant, it crosses over the other path more than any Natsume has ever seen.

Natsume opens his eyes and tilts his head up to meet the human’s once more. “Tanuma?” he breathes, curiosity and excitement and a strong _something else_ blooming in his chest.

“Natsume.” Gods, Natsume doesn’t think his name has ever sounded so sweet. “I, um. Do you mind backing up a little, because I…”

Tanuma leans down just slightly. The curving path flashes brighter.

Natsume understands.

“You’re an incredibly enticing human, you know,” Natsume whispers, lips now brushing against Tanuma’s ever-so-slightly as he speaks.

“And you’re the most beautiful _anything_ I’ve ever seen,” says Tanuma, and then he closes the miniscule gap between their lips.

Natsume reaches up with the hand that isn’t on Tanuma’s chest, fingertips brushing over his cheekbone. Tanuma kisses him with hesitance, hands featherlight on his hips to give him the choice to pull away. Every touch of his lips is gentle and soft and, when Natsume chances to swipe his tongue across Tanuma’s lower lip, tastes faintly of warm spice.

Far too soon Tanuma draws back, only slightly. Natsume smiles, making sure the other feels it against his lips before he rests his head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him and exhaling long and slow. Tanuma shudders, and Natsume smiles again.

“Sorry,” Tanuma says, breathless.

“Don’t be.” Natsume kisses the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

Tanuma’s arms wrap around Natsume’s waist and pull him close.

The curveless path dims completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Later, when Natsume goes back to Madara smelling strongly of human, Madara gets a little bodyguard-ish and decides to follow Natsume next time he wanders away. Natsume knows this, gives a very pointed look in Madara's direction, and kisses Tanuma. 
> 
> Madara goes drinking.


End file.
